Faith: Dangerous mission - Una misión peligrosa
by MissCaliope
Summary: (Chap 3 UP!) [The love story between a warrior of Shinsengumi and a female doctor of our time.] Chizuru es una cirujana de 25 años de edad en el año 2014, un día es secuestrada por Saito Hajime y llevada a la época del Shogunato debido a que necesitan de sus habilidades médicas. El amor entre Saito y Chizuru ¿Logrará traspasar la barrera del tiempo? / [Adaptación]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora:**

***Ésta es una adaptación de "Faith" (tanto la serie televisiva como el anime, "Hakuouki" no me pertenecen)***

Aquí estoy denuevo con mi tercer fic :D me costo mucho adaptar el anime a la serie (tuve que cortar muchas partes y personajes que no concordaban T-T) pero espero que les guste.

* * *

*** English:**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **the second chapter will be on if you guys send me REVIEWS, it's so hard to make an adaptation (takes so many hours T-T ... it seems easy, huh? but its not! D:) i'm doing this translation for my readers that doesn't speak spanish, i know some of them use the google translator thing to translate my Fanfic (i'm sorry for that) hope you can understand :) and support me as always.

**_*If some of you could help me to translate properly to english this story (or other one) it will be awesome! ... feel free to send me a PM or review*_**

* * *

**_* _Español: **

**ANUNCIO: **El segundo capítulo está condicionado a los REVIEWS, dado que es un trabajo difícil (toma muchas horas hacerlo... aunque parece fácil D:) espero me comprendan :) gracias por el apoyo de siempre.

**Estoy en la búsqueda de alguna persona que pueda ayudarme a traducir ésta historia (o alguno de mis otros fanfics) a inglés... contáctenme a través de un PM o review.**

¡Gracias nuevamente!

* * *

**Faith: D****angerous mission / ****Una misión peligrosa**

**Capítulo 1**

**Kyoto, año 1764**

Se dice que hace muchos años existió un doctor que causaba admiración; no había nada que él no pudiera curar, su forma de operar era única ya que paralizaba a los pacientes con anestesia general y abría sus cuerpos para poder tratar el órgano que se encontraba mal.

Aquellos rumores se extendieron por todo Japón llegando a oídos de un poderoso Shogun, quien sufría de dolor de cabeza crónica. El doctor lo trató con agujas de plata y el resultado fue exitoso.

El Shogun quería mostrarse invencible frente a sus enemigos con el objetivo de ganar poder, así que le pidió al doctor que trabajara exclusivamente para su uso personal, sin embargo fue rechazado por éste provocando su huida.

La misma tarde de ocurrida la desaparición se dio la orden de perseguir al doctor día y noche siempre y cuando regresaran con él.

Cuando finalmente lo encontraron, decenas de soldados lo acorralaron y amenazaron pero el hombre se rehusaba a ir con ellos.

-Rechazar la petición se castiga con la muerte- dijo el general mientras apuntaba con su espada

En ese preciso instante el sol cubrió la tierra y se creó un portal, una mezcla de luces y viento. Quienes observaron el acontecimiento lo describieron como la puerta hacia el cielo.

El doctor sonreía mientras caminaba hacia el centro de aquel agujero hasta que finalmente desapareció.

* * *

**_Kyoto, 04 de Noviembre de 1864_**

El sol en lo alto del cielo abrazaba el camino de un grupo de jóvenes de haori color celeste, ellos tenían la misión de proteger a la futura esposa del Shogun, una princesa traída de otro país. La unión traería la paz a dos pueblos, un matrimonio político.

El carruaje era majestuosamente elegante y resguardaba dentro de sí a la mujer, los guerreros encargados de proteger aquel tesoro debían completar la misión así les costara la vida, pues habían esperado una oportunidad de esa magnitud desde hace mucho tiempo para dejar en alto su bandera.

El camino era largo y la noche les cayó encima con ferocidad, la lluvia mojaba sus atléticos cuerpos y el viento obligaba a sus cabellos a danzar.

Hubiera sido imposible para cualquier persona atravesar aquel lugar por las inclemencias del clima, pero estábamos hablando de los valientes hombres del Shinsengumi.

La primera fase del plan era llegar a una posada, nadie esperaría que ahí se llevara a cabo una reunión de tamaña importancia, unir a la princesa y el Shogun.

Luego de vaciar el lugar, cerrar las puertas y ventanas se armó un fuerte improvisado, nadie podría ingresar o salir de la posada hasta culminar la reunión.

La delicada mujer sube cuidadosamente los peldaños de madera acompañada por un hombre de ojos azules, al llega a una habitación, desliza al puerta y encuentra a un grupo de personas rodeando a un hombre, el Shogun.

En la oscuridad de la noche se podía escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes de la estancia, ubicada en el primer piso.

El ataque era inminente, las espadas brillaban como luciérnagas mientras uno a uno los enemigos caían.

-Señor, le pido que no se mueva de aquí, lo protegeré con mi vida- pronunció un joven de mirada azulada

-No lo haré- respondió el Shogun

El guerrero deslizó la puerta para abrirla y una decena de atacantes hacían su aparición. Espada en mano; cual escudo humano, el hombre se plantó en la entrada mientras combatía a sus oponentes, aun así eran demasiados por lo que uno de ellos logró atravesar la barrera y dar un preciso corte sobre el cuello de la princesa, quien cayó al suelo ante el emergente líquido rojo que salía sin control de la herida. La paz estaba en peligro.

Un doctor era parte de los hombres que viajaban en aquella caravana, haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvar la vida de la valiosa mujer detuvo el fluido de la sangre y reanimó su corazón, la vida de la princesa pendía en un hilo.

Los atacantes que capturaron luego del ataque se auto envenenaron, por ello nadie pudo descubrir quién los envió y así el destino de dos naciones perecían.

Un consejero decidió hablar, el médico había mencionado que sólo un milagro salvaría a la mujer y era precisamente aquello lo que buscarían.

El Shogun dio la orden de mandar al comandante de la misión a las puertas del cielo y traer consigo un milagro.

Con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana siguiente, un grupo de hombres llegaron a un lugar sagrado según las creencias populares, tres piedras formaban un arco de aproximadamente un metro de altura, al centro del cual se observaba una luz blanca con destellos celestes, era como observar el ojo de un huracán desde el cielo.

Los camaradas del hombre elegido a hacer a aquel viaje observaron preocupados mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza.

El decidido hombre de ojos azules miró en dirección al Shogun, quien había insistido en ir al lugar y ver con sus propios ojos lo que acontecería. Sin embargo éste parecía dudar, en su cabeza rondaba la idea de que estaba mandando a uno de sus mejores guerreros a un destino desconocido.

-Deme la orden- pidió el joven de cabellos color índigo mientras hacía una reverencia

-Como última alternativa debemos intentarlo…- respondió el poderoso señor mientras asentía con la cabeza

-¡Saito!- alzó la voz uno de los hombres del Shinsengumi acercándose al joven esperando detenerlo

-Ésta es la orden del Shogun- replicó el guerrero

-Pero...- fue interrumpido el miembro más joven del Shinsengumi

-Voy a regresar- insistió Saito

El hombre de mirada azulada se acercó lentamente al portal hasta que finalmente fue rodeado por pequeños rayos de luz y desapareció.

* * *

**_Kyoto, 05 de noviembre del 2014_**

Cuando el guerrero cruzó del otro lado creyó haber entrado al cielo, dio una reverencia a una gran estatua de mármol frente a él y avanzó unos pasos, la conmoción era notoria, grandes edificios que tocaban las nubes, máquinas de metal con ruedas avanzando a velocidad, sus ojos observaban amenazados.

A lo lejos, vio un hombre vestido de monje y decidió acercarse.

-Vengo del otro lado de la frontera del mundo y estoy buscando a un genio- habló el guerrero

-¿Genio? Creo que necesitas un doctor...- respondió el hombre observando las extrañas ropas del joven

-Sí-

-Bueno... existen diversas especialidades ¿dónde te duele?-

-Es un corte- respondió Saito señalando su cuello

-¡Oh! Entonces necesitas un cirujano, hay una convención de médicos aquí cerca, ve hacia el edificio que se ve entre los árboles- respondió el hombre señalando el lugar

-Gracias, monje- dijo el guerrero mientras se alejaba camino al lugar señalado

-Debe ser una especie de cámara escondida…- susurró para sí el hombre

El guerrero del Shinsengumi respiró profundo antes de atreverse a cruzar una pista llena de vehículos que iban a gran velocidad, afortunadamente todos se detuvieron a tiempo causando un gran alboroto vial pero ningún herido.

Mientras caminaba hacia su destino algunas personas lo observaban sorprendidas y otras sacaban sus cámaras y le tomaban fotos con flash, ante cada destello de luz el guerrero tocaba el mango de su espada amenazando a las personas a su alrededor pero a pesar de los percances pudo llegar al edificio.

Cada paso que daba dentro del lugar lo desconcertaba aún más, era toda una sala de conferencias repleta de instrumentos médicos y máquinas de alta tecnología, perdido en lo que creía era el cielo escuchó una voz femenina, siguió las ondas del sonido hasta que, sin darse cuenta ingresó a un salón lleno de personas que reposaban sentadas. Había una mujer vestida completamente de blanco, lo cual resaltaba sus cabellos largos y marrones. Ella se encontraba de pie hablando hacia su público mientras un conjunto de imágenes de diversos tipos de heridas y males se veían sobre la pared.

Las personas alrededor notaron la presencia insólita del joven y dejaron de prestar atención a la conferencia de la mujer, quien comenzaba a mostrarse incómoda, pasados unos minutos dos hombres se acercaron por la espalda del guerrero tomándolo de ambos brazos para sacarlo del lugar.

La habitación era pequeña y en la pared que se encontraba frente al hombre de ojos azules habían un sin número de imágenes que se movían pero entre ellas reconoció con sorpresa a la mujer que había visto minutos antes, su nuevo objetivo era encontrarla.

El jefe de seguridad intentaba interrogarlo mientras observaba las extrañas vestimentas del hombre, rápidamente se percató que éste traía una espada consigo y estiro la mano para tomarla pero el guerrero lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca logrando doblarle el brazo.

Los otros dos hombres de seguridad que se encontraban ahí sacaron unas varas negras mientras se acercaban para golpear el objetivo frente a ellos pero con sólo un movimiento el guerrero partió esas armas en dos con el filo de su espada, provocando así la huida de sus captores.

El hombre de mirada azulada continuó observando tranquilamente a través de las cámaras de seguridad esperando poder encontrar a la mujer.

Saito avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos, tras encontrar a quien buscaba y ponerse frente a ella ambos se observaron directo a los ojos.

-Hay un paciente que ésta muriendo, nuestro doctor dice que tiene rotas las venas del cuello ¿Usted puede venir a salvarla?- cuestionó el guerrero

-¿Por qué me pides eso a mí?- respondió la mujer intentando restarle importancia

-Le pregunté si puede salvarla- alzó la voz el hombre del Shinsengumi

Rápidamente la policía llegaba al lugar rodeando a ambos jóvenes, Saito sacó su espada ante la mirada de horror de la mujer.

-¿Es posible salvar a ese paciente?- cuestionó nuevamente el hombre observando a la doctora

-Bueno... tengo que ver primero la herida, en qué parte es la lesión y que tan profunda está...- respondió la joven observando con miedo la espada del hombre

-¡Baja el arma!- gritó uno de los policías

El guerrero de ojos azules se detuvo a pensar un momento después de haber reducido a los hombres armados, tras llegar a una conclusión hizo un corte con el filo de su espada en el cuello de uno de los policías que tenía frente a él para luego colocarlo sobre una mesa.

-La herida tiene ésta forma y la misma profundidad ¿Usted es capaz de salvarlo?- cuestionó Saito

-Llamaré al 911- gritó sorprendida la mujer ante los que sus ojos observaban

-Si usted no salva a ésa persona haré lo mismo con otra- amenazó el guerrero señalando otro de los policías que yacía inconsciente en el suelo

-E-está bien, necesito material... abrazaderas y antisépticos- ordenó la mujer mientras caminaba alrededor del lugar buscando lo que necesitaba

Poco a poco más patrullas policiales rodeaban el perímetro del centro de convenciones, el tiempo pasaba y la joven doctora de ojos marrones terminaba exitosamente la intervención quirúrgica, el hombre seguía con vida pero la policía preparaba una emboscada para atrapar al guerrero.

-Éste hombre... ¿Se va a poner bien?- cuestionó Saito a la doctora de cabellos marrones

-Sí, la cirugía fue un éxito- respondió temerosa la mujer

-Tendrás que venir conmigo- ordenó Saito

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida la voz femenina

-Hay alguien que debes salvar- repitió el guerrero mientras tomaba el bolso de la mujer e introducía en el todo lo que anteriormente la doctora había utilizado para la cirugía

-¿Qué haces?- sollozó la joven

-El camino puede ser peligroso así que debes mantenerte a mi lado...- ordenó nuevamente el joven de cabellos color índigo mientras se acercaba a la temblorosa mujer

-Discúlpame... pero yo no puedo ir-

Aprovechando su último intento de escapar, la doctora corrió en dirección contraria a la del guerrero, quien al percatarse del problema caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

-¿A dónde me llevas? Afuera ésta la policía-

-Vamos a enfrentarlos- respondió el hombre sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus ojos

-¿E-enfrentar...los?- sollozó la mujer asustada mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-Lo siento, voy a tener que portarme grosero con usted…- explicó Saito observando a la joven mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia frente a ella

-¿De qué estás hablando?- cuestionó la mujer mientras rápidamente era cargada en hombros por el guerrero y llevada por él hacia una salida de emergencia

Así llegaron al punto de inicio, ambos se encontraban frente al portal.

La policía no pudo hacer nada para detener al hombre del Shinsengumi pues llevaba a un rehén con él y no era cualquier rehén... llevaba consigo a la doctora Yukimura Chizuru, la más reconocida cirujana en todo el país.

-Cuando salves a esa persona te traeré de regreso- afirmó el guerrero

-¡Mentira! He visto tu rostro, me matarás- sentenció la doctora mientras se arrodillaba entre sollozos sobre el suelo

-Yo, Saito Hajime capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi pondré mi vida en garantía como promesa de que regresarás-

-¿Shinsengumi…?- susurró la mujer mientras hacía memoria sobre las clases de historia de su instituto años atrás

Finalmente, la doctora asintió con la cabeza mientras secaba sus lágrimas y juntos atravesaron el portal.

* * *

_**Kyoto, 6 de Agosto del 2014**_

Una mujer solitaria y sin suerte en el amor recurría a una salida desesperada, ella era una persona de ciencia pero de todas formas iba a intentar que una misteriosa fémina leyera su suerte.

Sus ojos marrones observaban con escepticismo mientras escuchaba con atención.

"Vendrá un guerrero del cielo a buscarte, sin embargo no es cualquier persona. Él pertenece al pasado... verás en persona a ese hombre y cumplirá todos tus deseos.

El pasado y el presente se cruzarán el 05 de noviembre."

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

***Español**

Espero haya sido de su agrado :)

**Importante:** Si desean que continue esta historia, por favor leer los anuncios iniciales, gracias ;)

***English**

**Important: **If you guys want me to continue this story, please read the initial announcements, thank you! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**

**Les dejo el segundo capítulo esperando que lo disfruten :)**

***Gracias Iara0209, siempre puedo contar contigo (aún me pregunto por qué la gente es tan tímida para dejar reviews xD)***

* * *

**Faith: Dangerous mission - Una misión peligrosa**

**Capítulo 2**

Un grupo de hombres observaban en dirección a un arco hecho de piedra, en medio de las luces dos siluetas podían distinguirse.

Las personas presentes observaron sorprendidas al reconocer a Saito Hajime, quien venía acompañado de una mujer de cabellos marrones.

-Aquí está la persona, ella es un doctor en el cielo- dijo el guerrero mientras sujetaba a la joven del brazo

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó la doctora intentando escapar

-Ella... ¿Es miembro de los doctores del cielo?- cuestiono el miembro más joven del Shinsengumi

La mujer fue llevada contra su voluntad por los oscuros caminos de aquel lugar, hasta que llegó a una especie de casa hecha de madera, la obligaron a subir unos viejos escalones e ingresar a una habitación. Allí reposaba la princesa inconsciente sobre el futón.

-Cúrala- ordenó Saito

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo, están filmando una película y en el transcurso del rodaje una actriz salió herida y como tenían miedo de que la policía se entere... secuestraron a una doctora, ¿verdad?- razonó la joven de ojos marrones mientras yacía de pie observando a su captor

-¿De que éstas hablando?- cuestionó un joven de ojos verdes

-Yo no soy de esa clase de médicos clandestinos, me quitarían mi licencia... sólo llamen al 911- ordenó la doctora mientras daba media vuelta para salir del lugar

-¿Cómo es posible que un médico se encuentre frente a un paciente y ni lo mire?- cuestionó un hombre de cabellos negros que hacía su ingreso a la habitación

-Tengo que irme...- mencionó la doctora mientras el hombre que habló anteriormente y el otro más joven bloqueaban su camino

-Primero, debes salvar a ésta persona y después te llevaré de regreso- explicó nuevamente Saito

-Trabajaré sin anestesia...- advirtió finalmente la mujer de cabellos marrones a la par que abría su bolso y sacaba de él los instrumentos que necesitaría

En la posada se estaba llevando a cabo la cirugía que salvaría la vida de la princesa, las horas pasaron lentamente mientras los tres guerreros del Shinsengumi permanecían fuera de la habitación esperando pacientemente. El doctor que acompañaba la caravana del Shogun asistió a la mujer traída del cielo mientras observaba asombrado los métodos tan sublimes para curar que poseía aquella mujer.

-La cirugía fue un éxito- confirmó la mujer a los guerreros

-Saito, deberás permanecer aquí y escoltar a la princesa al castillo, yo debo retornar para ver otros asuntos... Heisuke te será de ayuda- ordenó el hombre de cabellos negros mientras hacía su retirada

-Sí- afirmó el joven de ojos azules

* * *

Dos soldados que pertenecían a las tropas del Shogun se encontraban vigilando el portal, la mañana era sofocante debido al calor, repentinamente el viento comenzó a soplar con violencia, colocando en alerta a los guardias.

-Debemos avisar al capitán que la puerta al cielo se está haciendo más pequeña, a ésta velocidad al final del día estará cerrada por completo-

* * *

El consejero del Shogun se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba la princesa para asegurarse de que las cosas marcharan de acuerdo al plan, él había observado al guerrero venir junto con la doctora del cielo. Sus pensamientos se sumergían en la codicia y al observar a Saito de pie vigilando la habitación en silencio se detuvo para hablarle.

-Deberíamos quedarnos con ella-

-No... di mi promesa como guerrero y equivale a mi vida-

-¿Una promesa personal es más valiosa que una nación?-

-Soy tan leal al Shogun que no me atrevería a persuadirlo de cambiar de parecer...-

* * *

La doctora Yukimura permanecía encerrada en una pequeña habitación, una joven se encargaba de darle agua y pequeños bocados. Súbitamente la mujer de cabellos marrones recordó que llevaba su celular consigo, esperando poder lograr comunicarse y ser rescatada sacó el aparato pero por más que intento no consiguió señal; la joven que se encontraba en ése momento con ella se limitó a observarla con curiosidad y en un momento de descuido dejó caer una llave sin percatarse de ello.

Cuando al fin se encontraba sola, la doctora tomó el objeto que la liberaría del suelo y salió corriendo tras su libertad.

Mientras caminaba por los angostos caminos de lo que parecía ser una aldea las mujeres a su alrededor no dejaban de verla con asombro, un tumulto comenzó a seguirla intentando tocar su ropa y zapatos de taco alto, incluso acosaban sus perfumados cabellos marrones, asustada la doctora tuvo que huir corriendo a toda velocidad.

La joven de ojos marrones continuó vagando por las calles de lo que creía era un set de grabación muy grande, sin percatarse que un grupo de hombres la observaban maliciosamente.

-¿Sabe dónde hay un teléfono o un cajero? Do you speak english? deben de haber contratado actores extranjeros...- suspiraba la mujer al no lograr darse a entender con las personas a su alrededor pues nadie le daba respuestas

Los minutos pasaban y Chizuru se alejaba del camino para adentrarse en el bosque, los hombres habían encontrado su oportunidad. Uno de ellos se acercó sigilosamente a la doctora por la espalda para darle un golpe, dejándola inconsciente… así pudo llevársela fácilmente.

Saito había notado la ausencia de la mujer y junto a Heisuke se dividieron los caminos para la búsqueda, mientras el guerrero de cabellos color índigo caminaba observó un extraño objeto tirado sobre la tierra, al recogerlo se percató de que era uno de los zapatos que vestía la doctora; se encontraba en el camino indicado.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no recordaba por qué me encontraba en aquel lugar. Un hombre revisaba mi bolso con desesperación, intenté gritar pero tenía un pedazo de tela blanca cubriendo mis labios y mis manos estaban atadas a un poste de madera, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar esperando lo peor.

Repentinamente escuché unos pasos, di un salto en medio de la incertidumbre, el hombre tomo un cuchillo y lo colocó sobre mi cuello, ante la sorpresa el hombre había dejado caer mi celular.

Como si de un milagro se tratara el aparado comenzó a emitir un fuerte sonido de alarma lo cual atrajo los pasos hacia donde me encontraba.

Al verse acorralado el hombre apretó el cuchillo sobre mi garganta, rápidamente observé como el sujeto que me trajo a éste lugar lanzó su espada como si fuera una flecha, la cual cayó directamente en la cabeza del hombre que ahora yacía muerto en el suelo.

-¿Crees que ibas a poder huir?- cuestionó el guerrero de ojos azules mientras desataba a la mujer

-No te atrevas a seguirme, no quiero volverte a ver- respondí enfadada cuando mis labios fueron liberados

-La princesa despertó, ya puedes regresar a tu mundo- continuó hablando Saito

-A ¿dónde van?- cuestionó Heisuke mientras observaba a su camarada alejarse con la mujer

-Llevaré a la doctora al cielo- respondió el hombre

El portal que había reducido su tamaño considerablemente desde la noche en que lo vi por primera vez aún se encontraba en aquel lugar, observé al atractivo pero desquiciado hombre de ojos azules esperando despedirme con la mirada, lentamente comencé a caminar hacia el portal, al fin regresaré a casa.

-Lamento haberle causado problemas- susurró el guerrero

-¡Deténganse!- exclamó el consejero del Shogun en compañía de una tropa de guardias

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestioné con temor mientras me acercaba al único hombre que conocía para colocarme detrás de él

-Esa mujer no puede cruzar la puerta al cielo- ordenó el consejero

-Di mi promesa como guerrero ¿Quién se atreve a jugar con mi nombre?- alzó la voz Saito

-El Shogun dio la orden ¿lo desobedecerás?- respondió el hombre de mediana edad

Me percaté rápidamente de que las cosas no estaban funcionando bien para mí, así que en un intento desesperado di media vuelta sigilosamente y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia "la puerta." Me encontraba a menos de ocho pasos de mi objetivo cuando unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por sorpresa, la espada del hombre de ojos azules cayó al suelo en medio del forcejeo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo prometiste!- exclamé desesperadamente sin resultado

Todo había terminado, ante mis propios ojos y la vista de satisfacción del consejero el portal había desaparecido dejando un arco de piedras vacío en su lugar.

El guerrero me soltó sin decir una sola palabra y camino hacia la tropa lentamente.

-¡Traidor! ¡Asesino!- grité con furia mientras observaba la espada en el suelo

Aquellos segundos pasaron muy rápido, tenía la espada desenvainada entre mis manos y corrí lo más rápido que pude, quería desquitar mi ira con aquel sujeto golpeándolo pero mi falta de experiencia con las armas logró que la punta de la espada atravesara el abdomen de quien llamaban Saito, aquel secuestrador me vio venir y todo lo que hizo fue girar y observar, ni siquiera intento protegerse.

El tiempo se detuvo unos momentos en mi cabeza intentando imaginar que todo era un sueño, aquella persona, Saito colocó sus manos sobre las mías y hundió casi la totalidad de la espada dentro de sí mismo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestioné histérica mientras lágrimas de impotencia rodeaban mis mejillas

-Soy un guerrero, hice una promesa con mi vida- respondió el hombre sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción a través de sus ojos

-Doctora, venga conmigo- susurró el consejero mientras se acercaba a mí

-¡Quítate!- exclamé ofuscada haciendo un lado al hombre de mediana edad

-¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás consiente?- pregunté preocupada mientras tocaba el rostro del herido

Dos jóvenes manos me empujaron con violencia y caí al suelo.

-¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a alguien del cielo?- exclamó el consejero regañando a Heisuke

-No saques la espada de su cuerpo, eso está deteniendo la hemorragia, debemos trasladarlo- ordené al joven de ojos verdes quien me miraba perplejo

-Si lo que la doctora del cielo teme es que éste hombre muera por sus manos...- dijo el hombre de mediana edad mientras arrancaba violentamente la espada del cuerpo de Saito

-¿Qué cree que hace?- preguntó exaltado Heisuke

-Ahora no tiene que preocuparse, si éste hombre muere será por mis manos- respondió fríamente el hombre del Shogun

-No puede ser... ¡Trae mi instrumental!- ordené rápidamente al joven de ojos verdes mientras hacía presión sobre la herida

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- cuestionó el consejero a Heisuke

-Señor, ésta persona viene del cielo y me ha ordenado que traiga su instrumental- respondió el joven mientras corría en dirección a la posada

-Mocoso insolente...- susurró el consejero

Con la ayuda de los soldados, logré mover el cuerpo herido del guerrero sobre una tela blanca para trasladarlo a un lugar apropiado para la operación.

Saito que se encontraba inconsciente sobre la tela abrió los ojos nuevamente y susurró.

-No es tu responsabilidad, aunque pasaran miles de años nunca podrías apuñalarme-

-Shut up!- respondí ante la mirada de desconcierto de Saito

-Ve…- susurraba el hombre en agonía

-Cierra la boca y escúchame, primero te salvaré después si deseas morir será tu problema- ordené intentando recobrar la calma

Los labios del guerrero esbozaron una media sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente nuevamente.

Todo se encontraba listo para realizar la cirugía, los instrumentos médicos a la izquierda y el paciente herido frente a mí, un joven de nombre Heisuke se encontraba preocupado a mi costado, tomé el bisturí y lo acerque al abdomen de Saito.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- cuestionó el joven de ojos verdes mientras detenía mi mano con la suya

-Debo hacer un corte para verificar que no exista algún daño interno- respondí con naturalidad esperando que esa respuesta sea suficiente

-Lo atravesaste con una espada ¿y ahora piensas volverlo a cortar?- alzó la voz el joven con desconcierto

-Soy una persona que viene del cielo entonces téngame fe- afirmé con seguridad mientras el joven soltaba mi mano lentamente para luego realizar el corte con el bisturí

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Si desean el tercer capítulo deben dejar un review ;) gracias ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:**

**Este capítulo es corto pero lleva consigo muchas emociones :) espero les guste tanto como a mí.**

**¡Gracias a Iara0209 y Anonima por los reviews! para ustedes va el cap 3 :D**

* * *

**Reviews, por favor son mi inspiración para escribir T-T como dije anteriormente es un trabajo difícil (que por cierto me gusta hacer) pero leer sus comentarios hacen que recupere energías para continuar el siguiente cap pensando que llegará a ustedes. ~**

* * *

**Faith: Dangerous mission - Una misión peligrosa**

**Capítulo 3**

Un corcel negro galopa en la oscuridad de la noche, éste lleva sobre su lomo a un hombre de cabellos largos color gris.

La luz de la luna ilumina una gran entrada de madera, el jinete desciende del caballo y camina hacia las instalaciones.

-La princesa ya debería haber muerto- dice enfadado un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos carmesí

-Me encargaré enseguida de ello- responde el hombre que acababa de hacer su ingreso en la escena mientras toma su flauta de madera y sonríe

* * *

El sol de invierno hace su aparición dentro de la habitación, el guerrero despierta y observa a la mujer traída del cielo dormida a su costado. Convaleciente hace el esfuerzo de levantarse, arrastrando sus pies alcanza su espada y la levanta por el mango, da un par de pasos inseguros para tomar su haori celeste y se lo coloca encima.

Lentamente desciende las escaleras y al final de ellas encuentra a Heisuke.

-¡Saito!- exclama el joven

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- cuestiona el guerrero

-Toda la noche, ya amaneció- responde Heisuke

-¡Necesitas reposo absoluto!- exclama la doctora mientras baja rápidamente las gradas de la escalera para alcanzar a su paciente

-Prepara todo para partir- ordena Saito ignorando a la mujer

-¿No me escuchaste? Date la vuelta inmediatamente y regresa a descansar- alza la voz Chizuru mientras coloca ambos brazos sobre sus caderas

-El problema es que si no partimos ahora no escaparemos de la muerte- explica el guerrero mientras observa a la mujer con su típica mirada inalterable

-¿Por qué quieren matarnos?- pregunta la doctora desconcertada

-Ya saben de ti, por eso te raptaron... aunque no sé qué es lo que saben- responde Saito mientras cierra ligeramente los ojos esperando hacer memoria por sí dejó escapar algún detalle

-Daré la orden entonces...- dice Heisuke mientras se marcha del lugar

-Huir es la mejor política- continua hablando Saito mientras da un paso hacia adelante y tropieza por el dolor de la herida cayendo sobre Chizuru

-Pero...- es interrumpida la doctora mientras toma de los hombros a Saito y apoya la cabeza del hombre sobre su cuerpo para que no caiga al suelo

-Cómo esperas que cumpla mi promesa de enviarte de vuelta si no permaneces con vida ¿vas a escucharme?- cuestiona el guerrero casi en un susurro inaudible

-S-sí...- responde la mujer

-Así que, por favor... déjame protegerte- pide Saito mientras recupera la fuerza de su cuerpo y se pone de pie para caminar hacia la habitación de mando

-¿Cómo puedo irme de aquí si el agujero por el que debo regresar se cerró?- susurra Chizuru para sí mientras observa al hombre alejarse

Dos carrozas rojas avanzan en caravana, una transportando al Shogun, la otra a la princesa y la doctora. El sendero se encontraba cubierto de tierra pero los guerreros van adelante sobre sus caballos abriendo camino mientras algunos guardias van a pie detrás de los transportes de madera.

La segunda fase de la misión es llegar al castillo del Shogun.

-Ese tonto psicópata, desquiciado, secuestrador... si me quiere demandar que lo haga pero no me hare responsable de sus heridas- reniega Chizuru arqueando los labios

-...- la princesa la observa sin emitir palabra alguna y observa a la joven

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Yukimura Chizuru... ¿Sabes a dónde vamos? Nunca fui buena en historia por eso estudie medicina- sonríe nerviosamente la mujer

-Me parece que estamos camino al castillo del Shogun- responde la princesa en un tono de voz apenas audible

-¿Entonces viaje en una máquina del tiempo? Desde el 2014 hasta la época del Shogunato... debe tratarse de un sueño muy largo- concluye finalmente Chizuru

A lo lejos la infraestructura se veía imponente pero al observarla de frente a pocos centímetros de uno es majestuoso, las puertas son amplias y los salones muy elegantes. Veo jarrones muy finos por todos lados, me pregunto si podré llevarme algunos a casa. Di varios pasos hacia donde me indicaron queda la cocina, en los momentos más difíciles es cuando más hambre tengo...

Una mujer que no parece mirarme con mucha gracia me alcanza un vaso de agua y un plato con pastel de arroz en él.

Tras el rapto no me había percatado que las rodillas de mi pantalón blanco están manchadas de plomo, a estas alturas nada se ve de color blanco en mi ropa. Con uno de los cuchillos que encontré en la cocina logré cortar mi pantalón y transformarlo en shorts, me saqué la bata blanca y la dejé a un costado, al menos mi blusa rosa pastel se veía intacta, ésta era mi favorita por el "cuello en V."

En ese momento no podría haberme dado cuenta (así quisiera) que Saito me estaba observando sigilosamente.

* * *

No había logrado ver al capitán, general, secuestrador... no sé exactamente su grado pero parece que lidera de alguna forma, sólo sé que su apellido es Saito y me rehúso a tratar con respeto a la persona que me rapto para traerme aquí a la fuerza. Por lo menos tengo mi bolso con algunas cosas esenciales para mí como mujer y como médico.

La idea de buscar a aquel hombre en los cuarteles y tratar sus heridas cruzó por mi mente así que comencé a caminar esperando encontrarlo.

Un camino me llevo a otro y en él encontré al joven de nombre Heisuke.

-El castillo es realmente grande, llevo como 40 minutos buscando a Saito... ¿Sabes dónde está?- cuestiono Chizuru

-Por aquí...- responde Heisuke sorprendido y un tanto sonrojado al observar a la mujer con las piernas descubiertas mientras hace una seña para que lo siga

La persona que buscaba se encontraba en una especie de reunión, el lugar era del tamaño de una cancha de básquet y tenía gradas de madera alrededor; un grupo de hombres, los cuales no me quitaban los ojos de encima se encontraban frente a él así que me acerqué para hablarle.

-¿Quién está de guardia hoy? ¿Cómo es que cualquiera puede entrar?- cuestiona el hombre enfadado mientras da la espalda a la doctora y camina para marcharse

-¡Óyeme loco! ¡Desquiciado mental! ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Tú fuiste la persona que me atrapó y me trajo hasta aquí... tengo muchas ganas de regresar a mi casa y darme un baño de agua caliente, ponerme mi pijama y acostarme en mi cama, tengo hambre porque no he comido una comida completa. Pensé que era un sueño y que no lograba despertar pero realmente lastimé a alguien y tuve que curarlo, fui yo quien te apuñalo y lo siento mucho pero te pido por favor que me dejes atenderte- solloza la mujer mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos marrones tras haber lanzado su bolso a la espalda del guerrero para llamar su atención y evitar que se marche

Intenté tomar aire y calmarme pero aquel hombre que dice ser un guerrero volteó y caminó hacia mí rápidamente logrando empujarme contra la pared ante la mirada perpleja de todos sus subordinados.

Sus ojos profundamente azulados se clavaron en los míos y me perdí en ellos, incluso su respiración era autoritaria... comencé a sentir mi corazón palpitar con fuerza mientras me sumergía en el mar azul de su mirada así que intente escapar deslizándome hacia un costado pero sus fuertes brazos se estiraron para tocar la pared y encerrarme entre ellos, nuevamente me había atrapado.

-¿Necesito recordártelo?- cuestionó Saito

-¿Q-qué?- respondí nerviosa

-¿Por qué tienes que curarme? Eres la mujer por la que yo...- se interrumpe a sí mismo y suspira mientras le da la espalda a la mujer para no mostrar sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas a la par que hace una seña para que sus hombres se retiren

-Entonces ¿quieres morirte?- pregunté aún apoyada sobre la pared a pesar de que me encontraba en libertad

-¿Intenta decir que es una enfermedad la que ahora va a matarme? Deberías intentar mantener silencio- ordena Saito mientras camina hacia la salida

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy mujer?- cuestioné enfadada mientras lo observaba alejarse

-No puedes andar libremente por el castillo, no deambules por el cuartel en donde hay tantos hombres, las personas que se encuentran afuera te acompañarán al área de medicina ¿te quedó claro?- ordenó nuevamente el guerrero

-S-sí- respondí y a la vez asentí con la cabeza mientras recogía mi bolso del suelo

-Otra cosa, tu cuerpo en la parte inferior... lo mejor es que no lo traigas al descubierto aunque no sé qué ropas usan en el cielo, aquí hay un límite de...- dice Saito mientras es abruptamente interrumpido por una mano cálida que roza la suya

-¡Al menos debes tener más de 38 grados! Esa clase de fiebre es peligrosa- exclamé mientras sacaba un frasco de aspirinas de mi bolso

-Estoy bien- afirmó Saito sin detonar preocupación

-Claro; toma una al día, es todo lo que tengo ahora, así no morirás... si dejo que te mueras vas a dejarme sola ¿y qué haría? Sólo tómalas- ordené mientras tomaba las manos de aquel hombre y colocaba el frasco de pastillas sobre ellas, sequé el rastro de lágrimas sobre mi rostro y salí de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Saito detrás de mí

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**No olviden pasar por mis otros 2 fics :) "El pasado comienza con H" y "La senda del guerrero"**

**Reviews, please! **


End file.
